Viva La Vida
by Glamagirl
Summary: AU -Christian/Jericho Slash- He was King of his world, the most important man all over. But when he finds himself alone and with no one to trust he needs the help of one of his followers to keep his crown.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story, sadly but true.

A/N This is a Christian/Jericho AU and it has themes that could make you uncomfortable, don't tell later I didn't warn you. Other than that I hope you enjoy this little product of my wicked imagination.

BTW, time and place in this story is made up and let's say that the characters are younger that what they really are xD

* * *

Viva La Vida

"The King has requested you lad, make haste and tend him"

Christian heard the voice roar from somewhere behind him and froze for a moment, the silence that followed such an ominous request ringing in his ear. He along the rest of his brother in arms were having a late supper after practice; they were all tired and the only reason they were at the hall eating was because they needed all their strength for more training on the morrow.

The life of a warrior for the Kingdom was not an easy one; when there were no tasks for them to attend there was practice, when there was no practice there was war.

Now to make matters worse The King was calling for one of his brothers; he didn't have to be in the high council to be aware that nothing good could come out of that, it was no secret that The King has been in a foul mood for the last fortnight.

So feeling for his brother but glad he was not the one being called upon, he swallowed down his bread and chased it down with a gulp of water.

Once the dining hall went back to normalcy he was going to skip to his room and maybe, just if he was lucky he could go and see Trish doing her chores.

"Are you deaf? Don't keep The King waiting" The voice that has been speaking from behind came closer and before Christian could look back someone smacked him hard in the head and thus made him spill all the water from his cup onto himself.

He cringed, his instinct telling him to duck away before he could be smacked again but his mind telling him not to do it because the consequences would be worse if he did. He took the hit without complaining… feeling a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach because the blow only meant he was the one been summoned.

He got to his feet, his face showing no indication that his insides were turning to water or that his legs felt like rubble while his heart was racing madly inside his chest.

What affair could The King want with him? As far as he could remember he hadn't done anything to make himself noticed or something that granted a summoning from The King himself…

Whatever it was he would find out soon, because for better or for worse his legs were already carrying him out of the hall, his eyes refusing to meet the eyes of his brothers as he went by because he knew they were all pitying him.

He ignored them and walked out, not even the giant called the Big Show, the one that came to the hall to look up for him followed him.

He moved along, trying to push the feeling of doom that was eating his entrails out of his being… his King was a hard king but as of yet no one could say he was a despot against his own; and he was not only one of his own, he was one of his most trusted warriors.

That way, forcing his mind to keep positives thoughts he made his way through the dark corridors of the castle, the more he approached The Royal chambers the less people he found on his way.

It was dark and he felt as if he was walking through a desolate castle; only a scarce number of The King's security could be seen in that part of the building, none of them spared him more than a glance.

'Maybe he wants to give me a special task' He thought to himself; a few years ago The King requested a handful of warriors to search the castle for secret passages; he asked for them by name and he formed part of the chosen ones.

But somehow this felt different… this time he only called for him.

Once in front of the double doors that lead into the chambers, Christian stopped by the guards and without having to utter a word they let him pass. When he was inside they closed the doors and locked him to his luck.

"My King" He said going down to his knee. He has never been inside The King's own personal chambers and just to make sure he did the same reverence he was supposed to do at court… even if he hadn't even seen The King.

He waited, his eyes glued to the marble floor as seconds flew by.

"Stand up warrior; I'm in no mood for formalities"

Christian obeyed at once but kept his gaze down, only by his tone he could say The King was indeed in a foul mood and he didn't want to enrage him even more.

"You summoned me My King, I'm at your service" The words came automatically, his lips used to utter them while in his presence.

The King snorted and out of the corner of his eye Christian saw him approach. "Didn't I tell you that I'm in no mood for formalities?" He said, walking pass the young warrior and leaving behind the echo of his steps.

Christian ventured to look up, not knowing what to expect but hesitant to press the subject; how could he urge The King into telling him what he wanted?

When his eyes found him, The King was standing in front of him, holding a golden goblet in his hand while he stared at him; he looked away quickly in discomfort.

A goblet, clear indication that The King has been drinking, that was the best sign that the Gods were not smiling to him that night.

Drinking was habit the King has taken recently and everyone whispered how bad it suited him…

"You have been in the Brotherhood since when?" Asked The King and even when he was back at staring to the floor Christian could feel the weight of blonde man's eyes through him.

"I've been training since I was a lad but I only made it into The Brotherhood at my coming of age"

"That couldn't have been too long ago…"

Christian swallowed hard, wondering if The King was questioning his dedication and loyalty to The Kingdom just because he wasn't one of the older guys… "Three winters had passed my King"

The other man chuckled, took a sip of his spiced wine and took a few steps closer to the warrior. "Three winters ago isn't that much"

The younger man didn't reply, he may be young but he knew well enough when to bite his tongue and keep quiet. It was true that he hasn't been in the Brotherhood for long but he planned to dedicate his life to it and if he was lucky he would die being a warrior to his king.

"I've been King long before you started training, but you probably know that. I've had this weight upon my shoulders since a tender age… can you imagine such a burden?"

Christian shook his head. "I don't My King, I'm just a man and people like me wouldn't understand nor imagine how it would be to carry such a burden. That's why we have you, to lead us"

Snorting, the King drank all the contents of his goblet and threw it away. "Of course you can't… but then again I'm only a man myself, a man looking for the truth. So tell me kid, what do you know about your brothers uprising against me?"

At that Christian looked up, his face holding a surprised look because the thought of the Brotherhood uprising against the King was a notion he couldn't comprehend. "My King, such a thing as the Brotherhood uprising is unthinkable. We are bound to you by oath…"

"Bugger that!" The King shouted. "I piss over your oath; people have been breaking oaths and betraying Kings since the first men walked the earth. You want me to believe your sacred oaths for a King while women break vows made to their husbands? I say bugger your oaths!"

Christian opened his mouth but closed it again, the King was looking beyond mad and he didn't want to feed more anger into him. But, there was the matter of what he said; he trusted all his brothers and the possibility that even one of them could betray the King was impossible.

But then, changing his mood drastically the King laughed. "Christian…" He walked to him, his fake smile making the younger man to feel uneasy. "How loyal are you?"

"I'm loyal to The Kingdom and to you My King, if one of my brothers was indeed betraying you I'll be the first one to inform you" He recited the words, knowing full well that they were expected from him.

The King nodded, watching Christian carefully. "You say that, but how do I know you are not the one betraying me?"

"Your Majesty… I would never…" He stopped there, not finding the words to continue. After a while he gulped and went on. "I'm a man of The Kingdom; I would never do anything that would harm you"

The King walked even closer and grabbed Christian's chin in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes.

He couldn't lie to himself, he was antsy because the eyes that were digging into his own were those of the King, a man above everything and everyone…

"Take of your clothes"

Christian opened his eyes as wide as he could. "My King…"

"Do what I say, keep true to that oath you hold so close to your heart" He said walking away and taking off the thin robe that was covering his royal frame.

Taking a deep breath and changing his face into a stoic mask, Christian began to do as he was told. He undressed, putting his clothes down on the floor once he was bared of all.

He stood there, trying to figure out what was going on…

"I'm surrounded by fools and adulators… and to tell you the truth I worry the most about adulators. They recite their learned words while their minds plot against me. It has come to a point where I can't even trust the Queen… I'm having a difficult time telling them apart"

Christian absorbed the words, standing like one of the statues in the training yard while the King stood behind him, his royal hand coming to rest against his tense stomach and sliding further down.

And as his fingers went down to wrap around his manhood Christian could do nothing but to remain still, wishing the King would stop touching him…

But what could he do? He just held his breath and begged his body to stop responding… it didn't obeyed him, a combination of the lazy strokes and the knowledge that it was The King's hand touching him down there had an odd effect in him.

"Why should I trust you, when I can't give that privilege to the Queen?"

Before Christian could reply, The King pushed him against the wall, once there he cornered him and without warning he pushed his sex into him.

Christian bit hard on his lips, hard enough to draw blow. The sudden invasion was not only degrading to him, it was also painful to a certain point.

"Which of your brothers plots against me?" The King asked, pulling out of him just to enter him once more, stretching him.

"No one" Christian panted, closing his eyes as The King repeated himself into him. This was unheard of, he has never heard of this kind of punishment and he was sure it was frown by the Gods. "None of them…"

He didn't even know why he was being punished when he has done nothing but being loyal.

The King responded by pushing even deeper, tearing out a gasp out of him that he wished he could take back. After all he was a warrior of the Brotherhood and he could take this and more…

"You are not lying to me are you?" The King asked grabbing him by the waist so he could start pounding into him with more impetus. "Lying to the King is considered high treason"

Christian smacked his head against the wall, gasping as he felt The King's sex bury all the way inside of him, sending a stab of pleasure all through his body that made him feel ashamed and confused.

"Tell me" The King panted, his tone husky and his breathing coming in short gasps.

"I'm not…" Christian couldn't finish his sentence, instead of words a strangled moan came out of his parted lips as The King kneaded his behind, spreading him under his gaze while he did the most unimaginable act ever… for some reason that made his mind go fuzzy and before he could help it he moaned and spilled his seed all over the King's wall.

He trembled, his face aflame and his own manhood throbbing and spilling as the King went on with his inexplicable sweet punishment.

What was happening was beyond anything he could ever imagine…

Then The King gasped and when his mind registered what was really happening he was already marked, royal seed shot inside of him.

The King trusted into him a few more times and then pulled off, not saying a word and just sitting in his velvet sofa.

Christian saw this, gathered his clothes and began to dress in silence. Were the Gods going to punish him? They shouldn't, after all they had named The King and they knew well enough that he was bound to do as the King pleased.

How could a man chose between his Gods and his King?

Once clothed and feeling his behind burning and aching, Christian gathered the courage to speak. "Does the King need me for something more?"

Jericho, the young King as he was called by his followers as well as his enemies, responded without opening his eyes. "Bring me more wine"

Christian obeyed, limping as he walked towards the goblet and then filling it with the fierce liquid. He put it at the table in front of his King.

"Anything else, your Majesty"

The naked man in the sofa brushed him off and he took that as his cue to leave, but when he was at the door he was called upon.

"Find out who is plotting against me and report it to me"

"Yes, your Majesty" With that Christian left, walking in discomfort as best as he could until he reached his own chamber. Inside he silently washed himself and when there was no trace of the King in him he went to bed.

"Christian? What did the King wanted?"

The blonde man got in his bed and covered himself with the blanket. He didn't want to look at the man who shared his room, one of his brothers. In fact, he didn't want to face anybody, he felt tainted…

"Nothing, he was drunk and couldn't find his ring… he wanted me to find it"

His brother laughed. "By the Gods, if he keeps drinking like that he's going to lose his crown or something… he can even lose the throne"

"Don't talk like that Edge, you can get in trouble" He said thinking on the King's hunt. Edge was bold in his speak but Christian knew his heart was as loyal as his.

"Not if you don't tell…" He replied.

"Whatever. Just get some sleep" Christian said, knowing that he wasn't getting any sleep after what just happened but either way he closed his eyes…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm really glad you liked the idea of this and hopefully you will still like it after this chap :)

Let me know what you think

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We were deceived Christian, don't you see it?"

Christian gave a sideway glance at his companion and longtime friend and frowned; the other man had stopped doing his errands and was now standing with his arms folded across his chest while he stared off.

"What do you mean?" The younger man asked as he soaked the cloth he has been using for the special task he and Edge had been put onto.

"What do I mean? Look at us; we spent our childhood dreaming to get here and the rest of the way working our arses off to achieve this, and all the hard work for what? To be doing the work of stable boys?"

Christian quirked his mouth and put his hands over his hips. Edge was still staring off and as his mind flew with his never ending dreams of grandeur the younger man threw the cloth at him.

"What are you doing?" The taller man complained as he threw the piece of cloth back at Christian.

"You really need to stop talking that nonsense, it will only get you in trouble" He said, remembering the King's hunt for whoever was supposed to be betraying him. Words tended to have a way to come back and he didn't want Edge to be wrongfully accused nor did he want to be in a position where he needed to defend his loyalty to the throne by association.

"I'm just saying the truth. Don't you remember when we used to imagine us going beyond the walls of the city, we are supposed to be meeting fair ladies and engaging into countless adventures?"

Christian sighed and went back to do his job. "Adventures where? We are here serving the King as it best fits; we are at peace, there's nothing to see outside the walls but a bunch of peasants. Or it is that you would rather have the King go into a bloody war?"

"Anything is better than being here washing horses! We are in the Brotherhood Christian, we are not mindless servants"

"The King does the best…"

"The King, The King, The King…" Edge rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Edge" Christian warned him as he walked closer to him. "I'm telling you, keep that hole in your face shut or you'll get in trouble"

"Why? I haven't done anything"

Christian looked around; there was no one but him and Edge in the stables so it was safe talking to him in the open.

He considered his words with care. "There's talk in the castle… that there is someone from inside the Brotherhood who is betraying the King" He swallowed hard, feeling as if he had committed the worse crime against the King. "I heard Big Show is hunting and investigating us all"

"Bull crap, are you serious?"

"That's the talk. So please, shut your mouth because next thing I know Big Show will drag you to the dungeons and me with you"

Edge looked around, his huge green eyes sparkling. He seemed to find the subject exciting and he wondered if he did the right thing by telling him… "Do you think it's Orton? I bet he is the one, I heard him talking about how the King was nothing but a drunk… I think he fancies the Queen"

"Hush, I only beg you to keep this between us, you never know who is listening"

"I think we need to find out who this man is, that way we could get into the King's favor and he'll reward us"

"I don't know about that" Christian whispered; to find out who it was it was his special task… he couldn't rely it on someone else. What if the King got mad?

But so far he hadn't got any luck. He didn't know how to investigate without arising suspicion.

"The Gods take us, the King and show are coming this way" Edge whispered while he grabbed the bucket to put more water in it.

On the other hand Christian felt his heart grow bigger inside his chest only to shrink away a second later, but not knowing what else to do he went back to washing the horse.

The wait felt eternal and while it dragged onward he rubbed the cloth over the horse' nuzzle until the beast whined its discomfort; only then Edge re-appeared with clean water and the King made it to them.

Big Show cleared his throat and as if they had no idea they were there, the two blondes turned around and upon seeing the King they both bowed down.

Christian did it feeling very conscious, images of his last meeting with the King finding a way back into his head…

"This isn't a play, this is your King" The huge man called Big Show pushed their heads down, almost making them fall on their faces.

"That's enough Show, they are not common guards"

"They look to me like dirty stable boys"

Christian straightened up but kept his head down. It was true, they were soaked, dirty and the clothes that marked them as Brotherhood members were replaced by rudimentary trousers. They were even chest-naked.

But none of them said anything, they just waited… Christian hoping that they would just go away.

"But they are not" The King said.

"As you say. Will you want your horse to be saddled and prepared?"

"No… I feel like taking a walk. Go back to the castle and make sure the Queen is not planning on more ways to empty the Kingdom's vault"

"But your Majesty…"

"That would be all"

Christian was not watching, but he felt Big Show's eyes on them as he walked away… he didn't like that giant of a man.

"Edge, go ahead and make sure Big Show does as I told him"

"Yes my King" He said and then he was gone, leaving Christian all alone with the King.

"Well what are you waiting for? I want to return to the castle before dusk"

Christian nodded, putting the cloth down and reaching for his weapon. If he was going to escort the King during his walk he needed to be prepared.

"Do you expect us to be attack by gnomes or something? We are the castle, there's no need to be carrying weapons.

"I rather be prepare in case something happens"

"In case something happens… in case of something use your combat skills, Gods know you and your lot spend too much time practicing. Lead the way; I want to go to the lake"

Christian nodded again, put his weapon away and without even bothering to put on his boots in case the delay put the King in a rotten mood he started to walk his way into the lake.

The walk was made in silence and undisturbed; it was the worst for him… after last time he felt uncomfortable being with the King.

Did the King even remember it, hopefully he didn't and all would end in that, nothing.

But for some reason Christian knew the King remembered as clearly as he did. What other reason he would have to make him take him to the lake while his man of trust was sent away?

The odds of that happening randomly were one in a thousand.

But it was what it was; he was to serve and the King to command. When they finally got to the lake Christian moved aside and waited… he was not sure what the King wanted to do and he as hell wasn't going to ask.

"Have you found something?"

"Not yet, my King… I'm working on it"

"You are working on it or are you covering for someone else?"

"No my King, my loyalty lies only on you" He recited, his head down as he stared at his feet.

That was the truth, if he found out someone was indeed betraying his Kind he will tell immediately.

"I hope for your own good that you are not lying to me kid as it is hard to find someone to trust in these wicked times. I can't rely on Show, on the Senate, not even in the Queen"

Christian nodded, feeling a mixed feeling of pride and uncertainty with that, having the King's trust was a privilege, over the Senate and the Queen? He had no words…

But then he felt the King's hand on his shoulder and he startled a little, he has not been expecting it and the way things turned into that other night he was feeling a bit unnerved.

The King chuckled, folding his arms to his chest. "Do I make you nervous?"

Christian blinked. He couldn't lie to the King… "Just a little… my King"

"What did I told you last time, I don't like formalities, and as for the nervous thing you need to work that out; how can I trust someone that gets nervous by my mere presence?"

"I will work it out" He just needed to take off his mind that brief time in his life where he allowed the King to do things to him.

Not that he had a choice on the matter.

"My father always told me that it was never good to have someone who watched your back be afraid of you, fearful people are not thrust worth it"

Christian shook his head. "I'm not afraid… I'm just… I mean you are the King" He bit on his tongue, trying to organize his words before messing up again.

"The King… I'm just a man with a very difficult task, I'm not much different than you" He took a good look at him. "Seven hells, you are even taller and more fit than I am… so take the crown and the fancy clothes and what do you have?"

"A man?" Christian blinked when the King took a step closer to him, invading his personal space. He didn't move though… no matter what he said he was still King and his space was the King's space…

"Exactly… but, I still need to carry on this thing and while I do I'll be very generous to those who help me along. Are you up for it, Christian?"

"Yes, I am… I'll do whatever you want me to do" That was his oath and he would die honoring it.

The other man laughed. "Oh Christian… not even the Queen does everything I want; others pretend they do but when I turn around they go and carry on with their own little plans"

"I don't have other plan but to serve you"

The King arched an eyebrow, his lips forming a smile as his eyes studied Christian. It made the younger man want to move, maybe take a step back, but he didn't… he just maintained his superior's gaze in a way that he has never dared before.

"Is that so?" The King asked, his finger sliding down Christian's chest until it reached the edge of his trousers.

Christian swallowed hard, a wicked part of his mind wanting the finger to keep going down while the other part of him wanted him to back off.

"That's about to be seen" The King backed off, not dropping his gaze on Christian until he turned away and started to undress.

Christian remained in place, biting on his lips as he watched the King get into the lake in his birthday suit… if he had been facing him he would have looked elsewhere, but since his back was to him he looked… feeling guilty about it.

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Maybe if he thought about Trish, he liked her a lot… and if it wasn't for the fact that she saw him as her brother he would probably marry her.

Yes, he needed to think about her, it was natural; thinking about the King was not.

But Trish was not there, the King was… he and Trish hadn't shared anything but words… they King and he had share more than that… enough to grant him an eternity roaming in penance the Seven Hells.

He looked to the skies, it was still early but it seemed like it was going to rain; should he tell the King or should he wait for him to finish swimming?

He decided for the latest, and when the King finally walked out he did look away.

"I think we better get back to the castle before it rains…" Christian said, his gaze fixed over a bird that was flying by. Hopefully the King would dress quickly.

But the King seemed to have other plans and the next thing he knew the older man was right in front of him, way too close and he had no choice but to look at him.

There were no words needed, the King just pushed Christian's trousers down and he knew what was coming.

Should he turn back and bend over… would it hurt like the last time?

Instead of moving he kept his eyes in the man standing in front of him, holding his breath…

"I think you lied to me, you are afraid of me"

Christian didn't respond, he just allowed his hands to be taken from their safe spot at his sides to the still moist flesh of his King's chest.

This was a first; first time he touched the King… "See, I'm not different than you"

When his hands were released he let them slide down the smooth skin until they reached his hips, then he took them away.

It was in that moment that they heard someone approaching. Christian got nervous and quickly reached to put his pants back on.

The King seemed annoyed but still went to dress up. When Big Show finally appeared they were dressed.

"I told you to stay at the castle"

"My King, I saw it was going to rain so I came for you"

"Bugger the rain and you too" He snapped, taking a few steps away from Christian. But then he turned and went back to him. "I want to see you tonight at my chambers" With that he turned and walked away.

Big Show followed and for a while Christian remained there…

"Man, I tried to come here before the giant but I think I spotted me! Did the King ask you something? You didn't tell him what I said, did you?"

"I didn't tell him anything…" Christian said through clenched teeth. The Gods take him straight to hell; he needed to find something before walking into the King's chamber… even when he was pretty damn sure the King was not looking for information, not that night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

****Note**** I'm dropping some stories and I'm still debating if I should keep this one going or not, let me know what you think. If you still like it I'll keep it, if not I'll give the axe to it too.

Anyway, thanks to those who read and review, you really make my day xD

* * *

Walking with the calm of those who have nothing to hide… or at last he hoped so; Christian ventured into the training rooms and took a look around.

The room was not as busy as it used to be in the mornings but it wasn't empty either, even when it was almost time for supper. That suited him just fine, because the ones he had been hoping to find were there. That everyone else was already on their way to be served or getting ready to join the dining hall only gave him the privacy and courage to do what he had to do.

"Look who we have here, The Instant Classic… Christian"

The blonde smirked to the trio that sat in a corner of the room, hoping his facial expression wouldn't give away the knot he was feeling in his gut. After all, trying to tear confessions of betrayal out of his brothers in arms wasn't an everyday event. But after thinking about it all morning and with Edge's words in mind, he decided that Orton and his cronies were indeed the first ones he needed to investigate.

If someone was betraying the King it had to be Orton…

"Are you not supposed to be at dining hall like the good little boy that you are?"

Christian approached them, the smirk still on his face even when it felt fake. There was supposed to be a sense of camaraderie between all of them but when it came to these men he just wasn't feeling it.

There was just something about them that irked him…

"I am, as well as you… but I don't want to go there and eat that stale food while stories of the King and his Kingdom are told over and over again"

The trio of young men exchanged looks, Orton pouting his lips and arching an eyebrow. All of this Christian noticed with the best disinterested look he could manage.

"After all we all know they feed us only lies to keep us motivated"

"You should watch your words, this is your King you are talking about" Orton said, his eyes half closed as he studied him.

Christian hesitated, for all he knew Orton wasn't his man and he was caving his own grave by pushing the subject… "You are right; I don't want to be accused of talking ill-fated of a drunken King"

Ted snorted. "The drunken King, that suits him better than the Young King"

"Randy says the Queen's family would do a better job than the King" Cody said, earning a smack in the head by the Viper himself.

That right there, was treason… they were trained not to think, just to act like the King thought better. So that kind of talk could cost them their heads. It could also be a case where Orton was being too bold.

"Or the Senate" Christian said, probing waters…

"The Senate is as worthless as… The Senate is composed of a bunch of old men adulating the King, they would do no better"

"But the Queen's family?" Christian said. "Never thought about that…"

Orton smirked. "Nor you shouldn't if you want to keep your head on your shoulders golden boy"

Christian motioned Orton that he got it. "What good would I be without my head, who will cleanse the stables right?"

Orton smiled. "The King needs his serving boys"

"He does. Well, I'll see what I can find something to eat in the Kitchens, I heard there are better things in there than what they serve us. See you on the morrow" With that and sending their way another one of his smirks, Christian turned around and walked out of the room.

The walk felt eternal and only when he was at a good distance he could breathe again, that little meeting put him on alert. He felt like he was sweating, but when he went to wipe his brow there was nothing, just his cold skin under his fingertips…

Was it possible to be feeling cold and hot at the same time?

He took a deep breath, trying to keep his steps steady just in case someone was watching him. He was a man of the brotherhood so it was ridiculous that his nerves were on edge by that little talk.

But it was not the talk but the implications it carried. Was Randy a traitor? Was he so full of himself as to plot against the man he swore to protect and honor with his life?

It couldn't be… but it seemed like it, there was something there waiting to be discovered. Something like the Queen's family…

Could it be that the Queen was behind all of this, and if not the Queen her father? Everyone knew the man was thirsty of power and if he was plotting to take over the throne it wouldn't surprise him.

But speaking ill of the Queen was also considered to be an act of treason, he needed to watch his words very closely and he needed to do more investigation.

The only problem was that time was running short, the King told him to go to his chambers that same night and it was already dark outside.

If only he could gather more information before his meeting with the King…

He sighed, walking through the corridors as he decided that it wasn't meant to be so, at least not that night.

He took the turns needed to be taken to get to the King's chamber. The way was engraved in his head, it had to be because in case something went wrong, his and his brother's duty was to get the King and keep him safe.

So far nothing has happened… but it could happen.

When he finally got to his final destination, the two guards positioned at the door allowed him in without question.

He nodded a salute to them, fighting the feeling of Déjà vu as he walked into that royal room with all its luxuries… once in the doors were closed behind his back.

"My King, I'm here at your request"

The King was sitting behind a huge iron desk that seemed to weight more than a ton, when Christian spoke he looked up and chuckled, his eyes fixing on him immediately.

"Chris, its Chris"

"I don't think I'll get use to calling you that My King"

The King, or Chris as he wanted to be called chuckled again and motioned him to walk to the desk.

Christian did, guarding his distance but still standing near enough so the King could hear him. "I'm working on the task you gave me, I think I have something but I would like to investigate some more, if that suits you"

"Straight to the point aren't we?" Chris said taking a long sip of his wine…

"I don't want to waste your time, My King" There was that and the fact that if he kept things professional, there were slim chances of the King repeating what he did that night not long ago…

He wasn't a man dedicated to the Faith but he wanted to keep the Gods smiling at him and doing the deed with the King was not a way to achieve that.

"Tell me what you found then"

He took a deep breath, hating himself because Orton, with all his faults was one of his own. They were all supposed to look for each other and here he was, about to tell the King his brother in arms could be the traitor he was looking for.

But his loyalty lay on the King above everything else, he was bound to him and he would do anything the King asked him to do. Yes, even if it was against the Gods.

"As I told you, My King… I would like to investigate first… I don't want to jump to conclusions just because some bold talking…"

"Bold talking?"

"I… I don't want to jump to conclusions"

"You say your brothers talk boldly about their King?"

Christian swallowed hard and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well…" Well what? For some reason he thought about Edge and his way of talking… no, not Edge. "Orton, Cody and Ted, I exchanged a few words today with them and they might be onto something… maybe they know something"

Chris took another gulp of his wine and motioned Christian to keep talking. There was no escape from this one.

"They don't think very highly of you… and they talk about how the Queen's family is better suited to rule the Kingdom than you are… My King"

Christian bit his tongue, waiting the worst to happen… the sky to fall apart by the King's anger or his ruler vomiting a black cloud that would kill the firstborns all over the Kingdom and beyond.

Of course that didn't happen, instead the King just laughed humorlessly. "I knew it"

"It was just talking, it could mean nothing"

"There's no such thing as just talking Christian… talking is plotting and plotting leads to action. So the Queen's family…" He rubbed his chin, his gaze lost somewhere behind Christian.

Christian watched him, his eyes seeing not the King, but this lonely man trying to grasp lose ends that could save not only his throne, but maybe even his life.

Betrayed by his Queen… it sounded too tragic.

"It could mean nothing"

Chris looked at him, his cobalt blue eyes lacking the life they were supposed to carry, his lips pursed as he got lost in the intricate web that must be his mind.

"You know something?" He asked and without waiting for an answer he continued. "Being a King is not easy. There are more people than want to see my head rolling than those who care a piss about me. But I carry this Kingdom as best as I can, I keep peace with other nations and I try to be fair with those loyal to me… but my father was right, it's harder to keep a Kingdom at peace than on war. People get bored and boredom leads to thinking. Everyone wants more, everyone has an opinion and when you come to see a clear image of what's really happening you are sleeping with the enemy"

Christian bit on his lips and looked to his feet, considering his words very carefully. "I know it's not my place to say this, but I don't think the Queen and her family will attempt anything against you without her having your child"

Chris laughed and threw his head backwards. "I don't think that woman can conceive Christian, any child of mine will freeze in her womb" He tilted his head to the side and looked at him through half close eyes. "Do you have a special lady?"

"I…" He swallowed hard and gulped, his mind racing towards that Trish… "I don't, My King"

"Good for you, women bring only trouble; they are nice to look at and they smell good but inside they are rotten, they are all starving for power and that leaves us in a very precarious situation. They offer no peace of mind"

Christian nodded, even when the thought of Trish as anything but a sweet, fair lady could not cross his mind. The truth was that he believed highborn ladies as the Queen were made of a different kind…

The King got to his feet and walked around the desk to stand right in front of Christian. "But… lucky for us they are not the only ones who are nice to look at" He whispered as he unbuttoned Christian's shirt.

Christian frowned… for a moment he believed that his talk to the King was going to lead on him walking out to do more investigations, but the King has been drinking and his judgment seemed to blur when too much wine was involved.

"The Queen is a very beautiful woman" He said and as soon as the words rolled pass his lips he wanted to kick himself very hard, in the arse!

But Chris didn't seem to mind, he just snorted as he got rid of the other blonde's shirt. "She is, but she's cold and bitter… she only spreads those pretty legs for me because her father tells her to do it"

Christian casted his eyes down, following the graceful movements of the King's fingers; after tossing his shirt aside Chris went on to work on his pants and undergarments, sliding them down his legs but without touching him.

It made him feel a chill run down his spine because the room was cold… and to make matters worse he was naked in front of the King!

"You served me well today Christian, that information is very precious…" Chris said lifting his face so that he could look at him eye to eye; another reason to make him feel uncomfortable.

"That's what I'm here for" He recited, trying to utter the words with as much dignity as he could. It was hard though…

"What, no more My King this and My King that?"

"I'm sorry My King… I"

"No, no… I told you I don't like formalities outside the courtroom; they make me feel old" He said before reaching for his goblet. "I'm not much older than you"

Once the artifact was in his hands he neared it to his lips and sipped from it, all the while keeping his eyes on Christian's. When he was done he offered it to the younger man.

Christian smiled nervously and shook his head. "I don't hold my wine so well, My…" He closed his mouth and opened it again. "Chris"

"See, that was not so difficult, all you need to do is relax. Now drink"

But it has been difficult! Calling The King by his given name while standing naked in his chambers…

Having no other choice, Christian took a sip of the wine and swallowed it. It was sweet, it was strong and he was sure he had never tasted something of the like in all his life; no wonder the King has gotten so fond of it.

"Is it good?"

"It is…" Christian began to say but he was cut short when Chris closed the distance that separated them and pressed his lips against his.

To say it took him by surprise would be an understatement. Sure, he was expecting to be turned around and taken advantage of, but a kiss, even as furtive as that one was the last thing he expected.

It didn't last long, maybe because Christian was unresponsive or maybe because Chris wanted to take a look at his face… whatever the reason, The King pulled away the slightest bit and fixed his blue eyes on Christian's.

Christian had no words so he said none; he just stared in stupefaction at his King, holding his breath when once again he was being kissed.

This time the King's lips demanded more from Christian, they pressed harder, they closed against his and then his tongue joined the crusade, pushing forward and through the barrier of his lips so he could take the wine from him.

It was even sweeter like this and Christian could do nothing more than to close his eyes and let the King do as he pleased.

This was wrong, he was going to be send straight to the Seven Hells and his life after death was going to be one of penance. His best bet was to quit the Brotherhood and become a man of faith to save his soul, maybe he was still on time…

Or maybe he wasn't, the only thing he was sure now was that the King was kissing him, that the King's hands were holding his head to his and that the King's body was pushing insistently at his own.

While this was going on he closed his fits as to not move his hands; the King was allowed to do what he wanted but he wasn't… and even when his primitive instincts told him to touch the King his mind screamed at him that he couldn't.

The temptation was hard to resist, the King's kiss was deep and addicting, invading all of Christian's senses and making him respond to it… still keeping his hands down and to his sides.

For the longest time in history, they two blondes kissed, the moment getting very heated, the kiss intensifying until Christian thought he was going to lose his mind.

He wanted to do so many things, he wanted his hands to travel all over the King's skin, he wanted to run, he wanted to give in… his mind was unclear and his lungs were in need of air.

Chris' lungs seemed to have enough too because he pulled apart but without backing a step, he just untied his robe and let if fall on the marble floor. "Do I still make you feel nervous?"

Christian ears were ringing in his head and he wasn't focusing. "More that ever" He was being truthful, he was confused because he was another man, he was The King…

"This is one thing I like about you, you never lie. I need more men like you at my side, loyal men"

Loyal was his middle name and there was nothing he wanted more than to be in good graces with his King. He parted his lips to say something of the like but the words were stuck in his throat.

But there were no words needed, the King crashed his lips against his once again, devouring and claiming as only a man of his position could. Without breaking the contact he pushed Christian all the way to the bed and once they were both there he made him get on top of it.

He knew what the King wanted so without having to be told he got into his hands and knees and waited for the invasion to come. At least this time he wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"Turn around" Chris commanded and Christian obeyed. He lay on his back, his eyes glued to the ceiling. He only heard the King chuckle. "You can watch me, I promise I won't turn you into salt"

Christian blinked, not sure if he really wanted to see the King because he told him so or because he wanted to take him all in. Whatever it was the motive he did.

The King was standing in all his glory, naked and as his eyes found out aroused by their little exchange. It felt wrong to be spying on him like that but his eyes kept looking.

His King was perfect, from his blonde hair and down his face to his chest and to his manhood. The Gods were kind to him and why wouldn't they? He was the King.

He watched in silence as Chris crawled on top of him, his body brushing against his… making him shiver in anticipation.

"You were good to me… I like to keep those who are good to me content, so say what you want and I'll give it to you"

"I don't need anything… I just do what duty tells me to do" He whispered, trying to keep his voice even because his fully erect manhood touching the King's made him feel anxious.

"Everyone wants something, gold, power, lands… you name it"

Christian shook his head; he was not thinking straight but he had a clear image of what was happening. He was there, naked in the King's bed while being offered things… all that while the King lay on top of him… naked as well.

"You just need to name it and it's yours" Chris said, spreading Christian for him and taking position between his legs.

Christian gulped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, preparing mentally to be claimed by the King once again.

The moment came soon, in one single move Chris pushed against him, going all the way trough and tearing a small gasp out of Christian.

It was discomforting and it hurt again, but he gave no indication of it, he just breathed in and out and tried to relax. When the King started to rock against him he was already getting used to the sensation.

During the act, the King seemed to have lost his desire to speak… the only sounds he was making were a few raspy moans that echoed all over the room and that engraved themselves in Christian's memories.

On his part Christian tried to swallow everything down by biting hard on his lips and concentrating on his breathing… or that's what he tried because much to his shame his body was liking a little too much what the King was doing to him.

His skin on his skin felt amazing and just the thought that this was his King sharing the most intimate act in the world with him was almost enough to boil his blood in some kind of raw desire he didn't want to explore.

So he tried to think on something else, ugly things, unpleasant memories… only that his attempts failed by the feeling of the King moving inside of him.

The King…

At one point, just when the King rested against him, Christian lost his calm. His hands automatically locked at the back of his head and he pulled him deeper into a kiss, his fingers trying to behave because this was after all, the King.

His fingers behaved well enough, they just tangled in Chris' hair to get him closer, but the digits were the only ones that behaved because his mouth devoured with hunger, swallowing down moans and emitting some himself. It was as if the devil took possession of him in that moment and he could do nothing to stop it, he could only rock his body in unison with his King until he was hit hard with his release.

He broke the kiss and moaned the King's name… It was wrong, but damn the Gods, it felt heavenly!

He was still riding that wave down when the King pulled out of him and spilled his seed over his stomach. Christian watched him as if in a dream, his face flushed and his eyes shining as he emptied himself over him, his hand squeezing and jerking his still engorged sex until he collapsed to his side.

For a while Christian just remained there, regaining his calm and thinking of the events that just happened. What he and the King were doing was just… he didn't have the words to describe it.

He looked at him and when he did he found that Chris, his King was asleep.

He sat up, scratching his head as he looked around. What should he do, leave? He sure as hell couldn't stay… nor did he think the King would want him to. He was just a thing the King did after drinking too much of his wine, sober he would hate to see him there.

So he got to his feet, found his clothes and with his undergarments he cleaned himself before getting dressed.

Once ready to go he looked at the King, he was still sleeping. He sighed, walking with a slight feeling of discomfort in his behind but feeling good nonetheless.

Tomorrow was going to be another day and he was going to find out for sure if Orton was plotting with the Queen against his King, his Chris…

TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm really glad that you are enjoying this. BTW, I was asked if the characters in here are younger that what they really are and the answer is yes, I'll say early 20's

Thanks again and please enjoy

* * *

The first thoughts to enter Christian's mind when he first opened his eyes that morning was that it was too bright and that his eyes didn't like the brightness; it was also too quiet. So that way, with the silence as his only lullaby, he closed his blue orbs again and winced, turning to his side so that the rays of light that sneaked into the room to molest his sleep wouldn't disturb him anymore.

For a minute, maybe two he started to drift back to sleep… ready to allow Morpheus to take him into his arms and carry him all the way into a deep slumber. But all of a sudden, almost as if he was hit with a bolt of electricity, the blonde man jerked from the bed and hurried to his feet.

"The Gods damn me to hell" He cursed in a low murmur as he took a quick glance at the empty bed besides his own.

Edge was not there, it was way past dawn and that only meant that he was late for practice!

"Crap" He cursed again, walking into his and Edge's small washroom to erase with cold water the sleep off his face. He cleansed as quick as he could and when that task was done he got dressed and flew out the door.

There was no time to break his fast and there was no time to walk, so he broke into a light run and through the corridors of the castle he moved with ease.

It was times like these that he thought a nuisance that the castle was so big and that his quarters where in the farthest wing of it. His partner was also a nuisance, he should have wake him up and maybe he wouldn't be…

"Christian"

He heard his name being called and when he turned to the side he saw the lovely Trish smiling and waving at him.

He stopped his running and took a deep breath. "I'm late…" He said, smiling apologetically without tearing his eyes away from her.

"You better make haste then" She replied and for a moment Christian considered if being a little late really mattered… it was only on rare occasions that he got to see Trish all by herself and now that he got the opportunity he needed to keep going.

He needed a word with her and she was just there, sitting in one of the arched windows without a care in the world, the time was perfect…

If only he wasn't late. "Aye, I guess I'll see you later"

"Then move or you'll get whipped" She joked and smiled before going back to her chores.

Christian grinned sheepishly and reassumed his race to the training yard; by the time he was near he slowed down and walked in, trying to come up in his mind with a good excuse to give for being late.

But excuses were not going to get him anywhere; Hunter didn't believe in excuses, not even when it came from one of the King's exclusive guards and if he was lucky he would only have to run a few extra miles.

So mentally prepared to hear the man remark about his lateness, Christian walked into the airy facilities and noticed his brothers in arms but no Hunter.

He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on… some of the men were training, going about their business but the absence of Hunter could be felt only by walking in.

"So where is Hunter… and why didn't you wake me up?" Christian asked as he approached Edge.

The older man looked his way and grinned that silly grin that showed the immensity of his teeth. "I tried to wake you up but you were totally out of it. But that's not important, listen; Orton, Cody and Ted are nowhere to be found. Rumor has it that Hunter found out and is now looking for them all over the place. Some say they deserted"

Christian's heart skipped a beat as he heard his friend and brother's words. "What do you mean they are nowhere to be found? No one can disappear out of the castle like that" His voice came strangled as images of himself talking with the trio the night before danced in his mind.

Aye, he had that image dancing in his mind, but he also had the one about him saying to the King about the three of them…

"They are gone, no one has seen them since last night and now Hunter is looking for them. I say let them out of the King's Guard, that their fathers were great warriors doesn't mean they can cut it, leave that to us, the ones who have busted their asses to get here only to be treated as nothing more than common guards… I say bugger this stupid training sessions with that huge nose and let us do what we do best…"

"I have to go" Christian blurted before Edge could finish his rambling and in no time he was out the door and back into the castle.

He walked, this time with a slower pace the same way he came a few minutes ago, his mind racing as to where could those three have gone and if it had anything to do with him…

"Well that was quick"

Christian licked at his lips and turned to the voice who just spoke to him. It was Trish, just like before. He really didn't have time for this but it would be rude to leave her with the word hanging from her mouth.

"Practice was cancelled… can I ask you something?"

Trish arched her eyebrows and quirked her lips. "You are not going ask me out again, will you?"

Christian snorted as he ran his hand through his hair; for some reason, asking Trish out was the last thing he was thinking at the moment. "No… I mean, I guess your answer has not changed so why dwell on it… I wanted to ask you about the Queen"

Trish laughed, covering her mouth with the palm of her hand. "Why, you are not planning to ask her out right? Because she woke up in a foul mood"

"What? No… I mean, that's ridiculous… the Queen is the King's… you know, never mind I really need to keep going" He said, turned around and disappeared as fast as he could.

Since Trish was one of the maids who tended the Queen, he had wanted to ask about her relationship with the King; but now that he thought about it he realized the King's affairs were none of his business and asking about it was stepping out of his boundaries.

Nothing that the King did or was about to do was of his business so he had no idea why his legs were carrying him to that same man.

He walked, not thinking much about it until he got to the room he wanted to go. It was not the King's chambers because he knew the King would not be there, it wasn't the Courtroom either because it was still too early and the King never graced the Senate with his presence until noon… so he went straight to one of the rooms the King liked the most.

He liked to call it his entertainment room and most of his time he was there, being entertained by whatever he fancied at the time.

The guards at the entrance allowed him passage and his only inconvenience was the giant of a man that stopped him once he was in.

"The King is busy, be gone"

Christian looked around until he spotted the King; he was sitting over a small mountain of cushions with a bored expression in his face while a group of exotic women danced in line in front of him.

"I just need a quick word with The King"

"Didn't you hear me lad? Be gone"

When he was about to plead his case one more time, The King looked their way and smiled. "Christian, come on in"

The blonde warrior eyed The Big Show and walked in, he had the impression that the man didn't like him at all and if that was the case the feeling was mutual.

But that was irrelevant to him… the only one that mattered was the man with the vivid blue eyes that was smiling his way.

He made his reverences to the King and when he was finished and still down in one knee he spoke. "I am in no position to ask you anything, but if Your Grace is kind enough I would like a word"

"Granted. All of you, out! You too Show, and make sure I don't get interrupted"

Christian's eyes were glued to the floor and it was not until he heard the heavy doors closing and the King speaking to him that he ventured to look up.

"So you made your mind already…"

Looking at him, Christian blinked. "Pardon me?"

"About what you want, is it gold?"

Christian ran his tongue briefly along his lips and went back to looking down to the floor. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, My King"

"And we are back to that again… I told you to call me Chris. Come and sit with me"

Used to obeying whatever the King wanted, Christian moved to where the King was sitting and sat on the edge of the soft surface.

"Last night I told you that I like to keep happy those who serve me well and you still haven't told me what you want. So is it gold?"

"I don't need gold… I just came to ask you about Orton and my other brothers" Christian said and cringed, actually expecting The King to lash in anger at him…

But he didn't, he just laughed an easy laugh and reached for him, touching the underside of his face to lift it up.

"Is that why you came here?"

Christian nodded. The three men disappeared just after he confided to him what they thought about him and by now there was no doubt in his mind that their disappearance had to do with that.

If those the King's suspected were to disappear after talking to him, people would start to get suspicious and he was going to lose the trust of everyone.

Not that their trust was more important than the King's, but he couldn't help but to have a feeling of discomfort that with only one word he had the power to make people vanish.

"Don't worry about your brother's, I sent them into a bogus mission outside the city gates. They are just the bottom of this and I'm reaching to get the head of it all"

Christian nodded again, relief washing over him because if their fate was to be worse he would have felt guilty about it… at least until their guilt was proven.

"I do have someone I need you to watch; this morning I got a visit from that Master in Arms of yours… I don't trust him and I'm going to need you once again for that one"

"As it pleases my King"

"Is that all?" The King asked, resting his back against the cushions but without taking his eyes away from Christian's.

"Aye, I apologize for interrupting you… I have no excuse" He mumbled as he got to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He made another reverence and turned to leave.

"Christian"

"Yes My King" He replied, turning once again to where the King was sitting.

"I didn't give you leave to go so come back here"

Christian walked back to where he was, his face flushed and tingling in mortification. "I'm sorry…"

Why did he always screw up when it came to The King? Of all the people in the Kingdom, The King he was the last one he wanted to see him as a fool… and he was no fool, he was a skilled warrior, he made it into the Brotherhood and he was in a position where a lot wanted to be; but he still kept messing up…

The King grabbed for his hand and pulled him down, making him kneel at his side. "I'm glad you came here, I was bored out of my mind… I'm tired of Show bringing lame buffoons and dull dancers to keep me entertained… it's a waste of time when I rather be doing more pleasant things"

"You are the King; you can do whatever you want"

Chris smiled, his eyes fixed into his to a point where Christian started to feel a bit of unease.

"What do you and your brothers do in you free time?"

Christian offered a smile of his own. "We don't have free time. We train, we do chores and at the end of the day we are all too wiped out to do anything else"

Of course, there were more than one man that sneaked at night to go to the town where they would have their fun, Christian has gone with them in more than a couple of times, but it has been a long time since his last escapade. He wasn't about to tell the King that…

"What a shame… You know, it's been a long time since I don't go and train myself, maybe I need to make an appearance down there and show you all that I'm more than a drunk King, I could wipe all your arses without breaking a sweat. Of course, today can't be that day because I already indulged in a little bit of wine"

Christian quirked his mouth, he as well as everyone else has heard on more than one occasion of how the King was a great combatant and how he was the best of his time, but he has yet to see him in action…

"That would be good My King" Christian said, watching as the King eyed him bluntly.

"I think so too, maybe I'll go one on one with you"

"I won't do you justice"

The King smiled, grabbing once again for Christian's hand; the only difference was that instead of pulling him in his direction, he took the hand and rested it under the bulge in his pants. "I think you would do just fine"

Christian said nothing; he just blinked a couple of times and swallowed hard while The King moved his hand up and down along his trapped length.

"Now, if you ask me I would rather have a private one on one with you, don't you think?"

"If it pleases you" His voice came strangled, his eyes trying to look anywhere but where his hand was because the King was taking out his sex with his free hand and for some reason he didn't think it was proper to watch the King…

"Would it please you?"

Christian blinked again. "It would please me to please you My King"

The King chuckled as he took his hand away from Christian's, leaving it alone and wrapped around his hot member. "Then please me"

Christian's blue eyes moved to The King's. "What… do you want me to do?"

"I want you to do to me what you would like me to do to you… be creative"

Christian opened his mouth to reply but when no words came out he closed it again. He tentatively looked down, taking a glimpse of the King in all his glory, his pants open and his sex lurking out, hard and erect as his hand gabbed it.

A fortnight ago he wouldn't have imagine he would be doing this.

But trying to clear his mind of anything that could make him get to his feet and flee the room, Christian started to stroke his King; slowly at first until he was encouraged to increase the pressure.

He licked at his lips, taking a quick glance at the King to see if he was doing it right… what he saw told him he was because the King seemed enticed.

That only gave him the courage he thought he lacked; he lowered his head and ever so slowly ran his tongue from the base to the crown of The King's length.

He didn't know why he did it or how he ventured to do it, but only because the King hissed his name in pure bliss and bucked his hips up, Christian decided to go a bit further and take him into his mouth.

The taste of him was like nothing he had ever tasted before… the whole thing was like nothing he had done before. But it felt right and his tongue got the hang of it pretty soon; while his lips slid up and down his tongue swirled around him.

The King encouraged him with words and raspy moans, his fingers burying into his hair as Christian licked, tasted and sucked.

"Is that what you want me to do to you?" The King rasped as his hands moved down Christian's back to pull at his shirt.

Christian didn't speak; he just grabbed the base of The King's burning erection and sucked what his hand wasn't touching, stopping only when the King pulled his shirt off, but then he went back to business.

"Christian" The King called and the young one got back to his knees.

Did he do something wrong? He was about to ask out loud when the other man pulled him into a kiss. It was brief and hungry, just a tease. "Tell me, is that what you want me to do?"

Christian's mind was a blur. Did he want The King to do that to him? Was that even a real question? He wanted it; just the thought of it was enough to make him go delirious. But no… he couldn't, The King was above that…

"I told you" He rasped, using the same tone Chris had used on him on various occasions. "I only want to please you"

"What am I going to do with you?" Chris chuckled again but without having to be told twice, he undressed and took off the remains of Christian's clothes; then he made the young one go into hands and knees before thrusting inside of him.

Christian grunted at the invasion but welcomed it nonetheless, loving it for what it was, enjoying it as he could until body gave to sensation…

That wasn't their first union and it was far from being their last, but that morning marked the day when Chris started to summon Christian to his rooms with no other reason than his company, it was also the day when Christian began to lose his inhibitions with his King.

That morning was their beginning… or the beginning of their end… it was all about to be seen.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to HardyxGirlx89 and DarkZoul for sticking to this story… hope you like this chapter as well… xD

* * *

The King was mad.

He heard about it through Trish; he meet with her before going to the dining hall to break his fast and according to the woman The King was not only mad, he was fuming and the situation had prompted the Queen to be in a foul mood as well.

The cause of this rotten mood his King was into was unknown to him, he hadn't seen him or spoke to him for the last two moons and thus he didn't know what was troubling him.

What he knew was that their last encounter gave no indication of anything wrong; in fact, all about it was good…

The King had been his usual self, a little too much into his wine and fiery as always. They had spoken little about plots of betrayal and instead occupied their limited time to indulge in forbidden pleasures of the flesh, probably maddening the Gods more than they already were and neither of them caring much about it.

So, no… he had no idea what provoked the King to be mad that morning and to be completely honest he didn't want to know; at least not by the King himself. Everybody in the kingdom knew that the King's wrath was legendary and he didn't want to witness it first hand or let alone be on the receiving end of it.

So he heard the news, and even when he got kind of preoccupied about it he kept going… feeling sympathetic towards Trish because she had no choice but to deal with the Queen.

Maybe later, if the King summoned him to his room he could ask about what happened… that was of course if the King wanted to talk.

So that was how his day started; after his talk with Trish he went to eat with his brothers and as was their routine, when they finished they headed down to train.

That was when his day started to get messed up and everything started to go wrong. For starters, there was no Master in Arms to guide them through the day so they started by themselves; then in the middle of his training session, the Big Show made an appearance and announced to everyone who had ears that the King requested his presence immediately.

The interruption surely didn't go unnoticed by his brothers and it made him wonder if any of them found it odd… or if they have noticed the way he has been subtly trying to tear information out of them or if they knew about his nightly visits to the King's chamber… he wondered if any of them had tied those little details and came up to any kind of conclusion…

Trying not to think much about it, he followed Big Show into the castle, not saying a word as an unpleasant feeling settled in his gut.

That the King wanted to see him before the sun was high in the sky was odd… add to it the rotten mood he was supposedly into and Christian knew things were not going to be pretty.

But he swallowed every thought down, walking the way his feet had taken him in more than a dozen occasions as his mind started to get restless. He had a bad feeling.

Once in the King's Wing he was left alone by Show and he made his way into the royal chamber, closing the door behind him.

"My King" He started to say when he saw said man sitting behind his desk. The King didn't look up to him and with his eyes glued to the papers resting in front of him he spoke.

"What have you found out?"

Christian licked his lips, blinking a few times as he gathered his thoughts. He suddenly had the urge to cough because by the tone of his voice he knew that The King meant business.

He has been given a hard task and as much as he had embarked in a mission to find out if there was indeed someone scheming against his King, his efforts had come up short.

And it wasn't as if he was not trying, because he was; sharpening his ears, making indiscrete questions that could expose his own skin, watching everyone with eyes of an eagle…

But so far nothing worked out as he needed it to work.

There was only so much he could do without overexposing himself and he didn't know how else to approach the matter with those he needed to investigate.

Orton and his two cronies had been somehow easy, he only needed to go to them and talk his talk; at the end they said what The King wanted to hear and they were sent away, that was it. But that has been more than two fortnights ago… now the King wanted him to investigate a hard one.

Hunter, the Master in arms… and he had tried with that one, but there came a point when he thought he was being obvious in his efforts and he had to step back, the last think he wanted was to screw things for the King.

"I don't have anything concrete, My King"

"Will you ever? I have given you enough time and all you come up with is nothing"

Christian tensed, his face a stoic mask as the King lifted his gaze to him. "I apologize, I have not served you well" He said because he didn't know what else to say, he didn't believe in excuses and he was not about to give any to the King.

Aye, he could ramble on about how hard he was trying and how he was trying to be discrete about it all, but that would take him nowhere; the fact remained that he was given a task and he failed it.

It didn't make him happy, not when all he wanted to do was to please The King.

The King chuckled, his tone not in a single bit amused. "You apologize… Christian, all I asked you to do was to give me the names of those who are betraying the Kingdom! That is not hard for one sworn by oath to be in The Brotherhood! You eat with them, you train with them and you can't succeed in a simple task as to give me their names?"

Christian swallowed hard, feeling very little as the King got up to his feet and walked to him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than the marble floors to open up and suck him in…

This was definitely not what he has been expecting.

He casted his eyes down, not liking this face of the King; aye he seemed sober and his mind clear, but his eyes were hard on him and it made him feel worthless…

This was far from the man that called him up to the same room they were standing in for no reason other than to indulge in carnal desire; this was not the man that while drunk of wine and passion offered him lands and gold while he politely declined… this was not the man that every once in a while liked to sing while he drifted off to sleep… this was his King and he was not pleased.

"I woke up in the middle of the night with a dagger pressed to my throat, as it turns it was a hire arm from one of your own and it happened because you couldn't find out who it was"

Christian's eyes flew to the livid blue orbs of his King. He was attacked? But who could do such a thing? "I… I didn't know about it, was he stopped?"

"Of course he was! Can't you see I'm standing right in front of you?" The King closed the distance between them, making Christian feel like backing away. His anger was such that the younger man could feel it in huge weaves invading his personal space. "I gave you the task to prevent something like this to happen, and if it wasn't for the fact that the man couldn't carry on with it you would be Kingless today! Does that sound like you were doing a good job?"

Christian pursed his lips, The King was right… it was his fault, even when The King's personal guards were supposed to guard his door at every hour so no one could enter; he should have found out who was the hand behind it all before it reach to such proportions.

He had no excuse and because of him the King was almost murdered. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if that happened.

His eyes took in the sight in front of him. He didn't want The King to die and he had to fight the urge to reach to him and touch him, to make sure he was well…

"I shouldn't have asked you into this" He hissed. "What good have you done?"

At the words his chest constricted and he felt his face fall. He failed, he failed his King. He was not pleased with himself.

"I should have taken for this task another one, maybe even that friend of yours that you are so fond of, Edge because you proved to be no good at all"

Christian bit on his lower lip and took a deep breath…

"I would have make a better use of him and I wouldn't have to live the nuisance of waking up looking into the eyes of a man that was set to murder me in my sleep"

Christian shook his head ever so slowly… "If you had chosen Edge or anyone else for this task, the entire Kingdom would know by know how much the King likes his boys…"

Before he could finish, his bold words were cut short by the King's fist on his face. He punched him, right at the corner of his mouth, a tender spot that countless of times before the King has touched with his lips…

The blow made him stagger a few steps back, and when he managed to steady himself he brought his hand to his throbbing cheek, his eyes dwelling a second in the furious eyes of The King before going down to the floor.

He didn't know what had made him say that…

"Get out" He hissed. "Get out of here and get out of my castle! I don't want to see your face no more!" He shouted as Christian tasted blood in his mouth.

For a moment Christian remained unmoving, shocked more for the way he spoke to the King than from the blow itself…

"Get out!" The King shouted once more, his face red in anger as he shoved Christian to the door.

Everything was happening so fast that when his mind reacted the door was opening by itself and in came the Queen with some of her own guards.

She looked at them with her cold blue eyes and her never changing expression. "What's going on here?"

"Stay out of this woman" The King said, walking to his desk and gulping down from a bottle of wine that was resting untouched over it. "I want you all out"

"My King…" Christian began to say, he wanted to apologize for everything, for failing him, for saying those things to him…

"Shut up and get out! All of you"

The Queen fixed her gaze on Christian, studying him. "You made the King upset" She motioned her guards and without having to say anything they took hold of him and forced him down to his knees.

He opened his mouth to speak to his King, but an unexpected and stinging pain chastising his back made him gasp instead. It took him a while to register in his mind that he was being lashed… he was being lashed in front of the King and he was doing nothing but bearing the pain and looking into the other man's eyes, pleading silently.

He breathed hard, trying to be stoic about his burning back but then a second whip came and he had to swallow a yelp, barely noticing how The King turned his back on him and walked away…

A third came as well, the excruciating pain making his eyes water, his mind asking how it all came down to this… when the fourth and fifth came and then the sixth his already broken back he couldn't take it anymore, with the seventh he screamed in pain…


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks you SO much for the reviews 3 I really appreciate them so keep them coming! Now enjoy ;)

* * *

Christian had no other choice but to swallow down the complain that wanted to escape pass his lips as a cloth damp with ethanol was pressed against the battered flesh of his back; he didn't want to complain or whine his misfortune so he took the pain as best as he could. But even though he was bearing silently, he couldn't prevent his back to arch away from the cold cloth, the feeling of it stung and it aggravated his pain tenfold.

"Stay still" Trish told him in a soft tone of voice and Christian tried to relax his body so she could heal his wounds.

"Stay still? He was bloody whipped, how can he stay still? Look at him, his back is shred!"

Christian took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes, but even with his eyes closed he could still visualize his childhood friend pacing around the room, fuming and wild looking, agitated and restless; he was by no means easing the sea of emotions ragging inside of him.

"I can't believe they did this to you!"

He couldn't believe it either, not only was he whipped a dozen times like common burglar, but after they were done with him he has been dragged out of the castle, they stripped him of his duties and told him never to come back; he was no longer part of the Brotherhood.

He was a nobody.

Still mute and feeling devastated, Christian reached for the open flagon on top of the table and brought it to his lips. He hated the taste of it, it was wine, cheap and bitter… he hated wine.

But while his back was on fire and his heart crushed, the wine provided a dull sense of stoicism; the more he drank the less he felt, and in that moment the last thing he wanted was to feel.

"It's getting late; you should both go back to the castle…" He said in dull resignation, not wanting his friends to get in trouble on his behalf.

"Bugger that!" Edge shouted.

"You know, he is right, things are hectic at the castle today and soon our presence is going to be missed. I can come back on the morrow and see he is well and you can come by night"

Edge shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't believe this! Of all the dross that serve in that castle they whipped you, a warrior of the Brotherhood"

"Aye come back on the morrow…" He was beyond grateful that they had come and help him out of the mess he was into but he wanted to be alone…

"Edge, why don't you go down and arrange Christian to stay here a couple of nights, then we'll figure out what to do"

The tall blonde gave them a look with his wide wild eyes and then left the room, probably to do what Trish told him.

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked putting the cloth down and climbing out of bed so that she could face Christian.

"I'm in pain" He was numb…

"I know that, I'm talking about how are you feeling in here?" She placed her small hand against his chest, right in the spot where his heart was beating.

He looked at her and blinked. "What do you mean?"

Trish gave him a sad smile and moved her hands to his. "You haven't asked me out in a while"

Christian could chuckle at that, but he didn't, there he was feeling low as he would ever feel and she was talking about him not asking her out. "You always said no"

"And yet you always kept asking"

Christian took another sip of the bittersweet wine Edge bought for him and said nothing. Aye… he had always been pathetic.

"There were nights when the Queen would send me to watch the King's door. She was positive that he was sneaking serving girls into his room and she was afraid that he was going to get one with child. She wanted to be on the knowing so I just sat there in the shadows where no one would notice me. I never saw serving girls, I only saw you"

Christian looked away and furrowed his brow. "The King had me in a special task…" A special task that he failed… and because he failed the King was mad and he was thrown out.

"I never told her, I kept your countless nightly visits to myself but she asked me nonetheless, she asked me a lot about you"

Trying to ignore the pain his back was suffering, Christian took a deep breath and ventured to ask. "What did you say?"

Trish shrugged. "I told her that you went there and stayed no longer than a few minutes. I lied because I knew what went on in there Christian"

The blonde man let out a humorless snort. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. If the Queen knew, if Trish knew… it didn't matter because before the next full moon he was going to be far from the castle and far from the King. He was going to take off to pay his penance.

"So now I ask again, how are you feeling?"

Christian blinked and looked straigh to Trish. "Like if my heart was ripped off my chest and danced upon?" He shrugged… he didn't know exactly how he felt, what he knew was that he was not feeling right and that it would take a long while for him to feel like his normal self.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"No… I'll be fine. Tomorrow I'll forget this ever happened" Lies…

Trish leaned a bit closer and kissed his lips briefly. Perhaps in the recent past, right before the King was just his King and not his demise, that chaste kiss would be enough to send his heart into pure joy, but that night he felt nothing, he had no heart.

"Just promise me you won't take off in the middle of the night"

He shook his head. "Where would I go?" His family lived thousands of leagues away and he hadn't seen any of them since the day he was sent to the castle as an apprentice. He barely remembered their faces and the ones he considered his family lived at the castle he could no longer enter.

He was alone now, not even allowed to pick his few belongings to start anew.

Trish finished smearing his back with an anointment that was supposed to make him feel better, and when she was trough she said her farewells and she and Edge went back to the castle. Once in his solitude he lay on his stomach and waited everything to get better… or so he hoped.

In that position and with the flagon of wine forgotten, Christian drifted off, past images of flesh against flesh and forbidden kissed invading his subconscious while his back burned from the punishment inflicted.

It had all gone down to hell and he has been the one with the bitter ending.

He wished The King had never called him up to his room and he wished he hadn't allowed the other man to take the liberties he took with him, because now that it was all over he felt empty and devastated.

_Christian_…

And not only he was feeling devastated, but he was also losing his mind, feeling and listening to things that were no longer real.

"Christian"

Startling from his light slumber, Christian sat on the edge of the bed, the quick movement sending pain from his back to his entire body. That ointment was no good…

Before opening his eyes, he felt a hand on his forehead, pushing his hair back and feeing his forehead with careful fingertips.

Trish, he told her he would be fine by himself…

Only that it was no Trish, the image that greeted him when he opened his eyes was the last one he expected to see, ever.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice low and eerie, carrying the undertones of his repressed sorrow.

"This is my town and I can go wherever I want to"

Christian blinked, his eyes glued to the blue eyes that were staring back at him. But he said nothing; he had nothing else to say.

The other man remained silent as well; he just stared at him until the silence started to become unbearable for Christian.

"You shouldn't be out of the castle without escort, it's dangerous, Your Majesty" Especially when he had been attacked the previous night.

"I need no escort, I came to take you with me"

Christian chuckled and closed his eyes. He was not going back, not after what happened; he could have taken the King's wrath at his failure, but that his King allowed for the Queen's men to whip him at their pleasure without saying anything about it no.

He didn't even make the attempt to stop them, he just turned and left, he left him there to be chastised without mercy; he allowed them to throw him out like scum, leaving him a bloody mess at the gates of the Castle.

"Do you remember when you told me I could ask you anything and you would give it to me?" He always refused because all he ever wanted was to please his King. "If that offer is still standing I want to be allowed to leave town"

"Christian…"

"That's not asking much, I just want to leave"

He opened his eyes to see the King kneeling in front of him, his pale blue eyes were fixed on his face and upon second glance he could see that he was dressed like a commoner, with trousers and a plain shirt, nothing of the fancy clothes that distinguished him as The King. He was shaking his head no.

"I'm not going back to the Castle, I'm going away and I want you to come with me"

Christian frowned despite himself and when the King sat at his side he followed him with his eyes.

It seemed like The King was once again much into his wine… not going back to the castle? "Have you been drinking?"

"I've never been more sober in my life. Come with me, just you and me…"

Christian ran his fingers along his temple and closed his eyes again. Then he shook his head. He had no idea what the King was up to but he wanted no part on it.

"I never had much… as a lad I lived in a farm outside the city, my family was too poor to maintain all of us so they sent some of us away. I was lucky I was taken as an apprentice and I was even luckier that I made it to the Brotherhood. And even when I rose beyond anyone expectations I still didn't have much; just my honor. You took that away from me, what little I had you took it, you threw it away, stumped over it and now I have nothing, I am no one. Is it too much to ask for you to let me begin again as best as I can?"

The King casted his eyes down and bit on his lips. "I only know how to be a King, I'm not the best there was but I did my best. I'm sorry I made you feel that way as that was never my intention…"

With that said he placed his hand at the back of Christian's head and pushed him in his direction. Just as Trish did before he kissed him, only that he applied a comforting pressure to it and his lips dwelled longer…

When he pulled apart he placed into Christian's hands a small pouch. "There is a lake some hundredth leagues west of the castle. If you change your mind about going with me go there" The King said as he stood up. He then walked to the door and when he was about to head out he turned around so he could see him. "But Christian, don't take too long"

Christian said nothing, when the King was gone he lay on his stomach again and wiped at his eyes. He was in pain, he was confused and he was fighting the urge to go after the King and join him in whatever he was planning to do.

If the King was with him then everything could be fine… that's what he wanted to believe but he knew well enough that nothing was going to be fine. He couldn't rely in the promise of those eyes staring into his because that has been his downfall, he couldn't fall twice.

Not only was Chris a man, he was his King… he was forbidden and as much as he wanted to, the Queen was always going to be there and the memory of what happened in that room was never going to leave his mind…

Just like the memory of his King was never going to leave him. He could travel to the end of the world and he could cross the sea into new lands but the King was always going to be a vivid presence in his mind.

With those thoughts he went back to sleep, that time his sleep was dreamless and it was only disturbed when he heard the bell of church ringing madly.

His mind was half asleep and his body was not cooperating, he was disoriented… but even when he didn't feel like it he got out bed, his back protesting each movement as the incessant sound felt too loud to his ears.

He looked through the window; it was dark, the skies casting shadows upon the earth as he looked down and wondered what the commotion was about. There were people outside, gathering, talking and some of them even crying.

It struck him as odd, but because he had lived half his life inside the Castle he had no idea what were the nightly rituals of the town people. Did something happened or was it a common sight?

He was about to ask, he was only on the second story of the hostel so if he raised his voice enough the people down in the street could hear him.

But before he could open his mouth the answer came to him through a hysterical woman who was crying her eyes out. She kept repeating the same words over and over again and as Christian heard them he took two steps back and away from the window.

The bell was still ringing but the woman's words were louder inside his head. It couldn't be, no, no, no… he refused to believe it…

Just when he believed he had no heart… how wrong he has been, he had a heart, he could feel it withering inside his chest, dying a painful dead as his legs began to fail him.

It couldn't be true…

But then the woman would speak again as the town slowly woke up to the news.

The King was dead.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

It took me a while to update this but it's finally here! I hope you like this one and once again, thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to me that you take a bit of your time to let me know how I do with this story xD

* * *

The night was filled with whispers…

Not only could he listen to them but he could also feel them; brushing against his skin as the wind blew them to faraway lands.

They spoke to him, but in his mind he could not understand the message… they called to him, but in his sorrow he would not listen to them. He just sat in the dirt ground, his eyes lost in the distance as the whispers flew away.

It has been broad daylight when he first sat there, the sun beaming high in the blue skies as a warm breeze soothed him away; but that had been so long ago, now darkness fell upon him and the only thing he could feel was the cold.

That was what his days had turned into, a cold and bitter existence where his heart wouldn't beat and his flesh couldn't feel.

He was turned into hard stone; feeling numb, dwelling in the shadows… darkness was now his only refuge and he took comfort in it, letting it take over him as the torrent of feelings that reigned inside of him consumed him slowly.

His condition was one of the heart and it was hard to bear, especially when everywhere he looked he was greeted with long faces and drowning eyes that reminded him of his own sorrow.

Aye, the entire Kingdom had sunk in grief for a King they barely know.

His King…

He took in a deep breath of the cold night, filling his lungs with the coldness before releasing the same through his mouth… it didn't make him feel better, quite the contrary, it only reminded him how empty he was inside.

His King…

The life and death of him had been the talk in town for the past few days… it would also be for nights to come because it seemed everybody had a tale to tell. The woman who attended his coronation, the dozens who celebrated his coming of age, the lot who feasted at his wedding… they all thought to know him when in reality none of them did.

They didn't know him like he did. None of them knew how deep could his eyes dig when he looked into your own, or how did his hands feel running through your skin… none of them knew how enticing were his words or how warm were his lips.

No… they didn't know him like he did, they had no reason to grieve him.

But they did nonetheless; they grieved him like lost children would grieve a parent and after days of listening to their wails he had enough. He just could not bear to be there, among them, listening to the tales of how death had surprised the King before his time…

All those tales sounded horrific to his ears and they only brought more pain to his heart.

So having more than his share to grieve, the blonde man left town earlier that day, walking through the flood of people who came to see the King that was no more; they hadn't known him in life and yet there they were saying their farewells.

Now as the town cried a King that was last in line he sat alone, his mind lost in memory as the moon watched over him.

He has been late… he should have been there days before… and if he had showed up when he needed to show up he wouldn't be suffering from repressed sorrow at that moment.

Maybe the whole Kingdom wouldn't be suffering the lost of their King because if he had gone when he was asked to, the chances of the King being alive would have been plausible.

Now it was too late, he was too late.

The word in town was that he has been slain in bed, that death caught him in his sleep and that he didn't even had a chance to cry for help, others said that he had been roaming the castle at night when he was surprised from behind… there were countless of tales, some more fantastic than others but all ending in the King's tragic death.

And just like that his King was no more.

Edge told him that the castle was pure chaos, that the Queen's family and the Senate were battling a gruesome duel for control. The Queen claimed her Royal mandate over everything while the Senate claimed to have a signed document where the late King gave away his throne if he were to die heirless.

That was between the castle's walls, outside there was only grief.

Edge also told him that a few servants already ran away and that the Brotherhood and the King's personal guards were closely watched upon, according to him order lacked in every corner and animosity was rampant.

That was why as soon as the funerals were done they were going to leave, he, Edge and Trish. They had no idea where to go but as long as it was far from the castle it didn't matter.

Casting his eyes down to his hands, Christian pouted his lips, wondering how come that things went downhill since the King's fist attack. It was his fault, he should have found out who was betraying the King, he should have gone with him when he told him to…

"I thought you were never going to come"

Christian startled at the sound of that voice and when his head jerked to its direction he felt the urge to get up to his feet and flee.

But he didn't, his limbs were not reacting to his silent pleads to move and he could only stay there, staring with wild eyes at the apparition that smiled to him from such a short distance.

"What, you look like you've just seen a phantom"

Christian opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, and when the source of the voice approached him and knelt at his side he felt like his heart was about to escape through his mouth.

"You are dead…" He muttered finally, he didn't want to talk to the dead and yet he did. That the dead King was presenting itself to him was a bad omen.

The apparition chuckled, the smile still in his face as he stared back at the young man. "Do I look dead to you?"

Christian shut his eyes tightly; it was the last straw that above everything that happened he has lost his mind as well! "You are dead, you were killed and your funeral is going on right now, go away"

The Gods send them straight to the pits of hell! He was trying to remember a prayer to send the apparition back to where it belonged but he could not remember any.

Maybe he came back to make him pay! After all it was his fault that he died…

"Christian" The voice said in an amused tone while it touched his face with fingers that were not real… oh but they felt real… "Look at me"

The young man did as he was told, opening his eyes slowly until he was meet with the pale blue eyes of the one that in life has been his King… he looked so… real.

"You are dead"

"I am not" The apparition took Christian's hands and placed them on his chest. "Would you be able to touch me if I was dead"

"This is not real" He replied shaking his head, dead Kings were not real…

"For your mother's skirts Christian! I'm not dead!"

Christian stared at him, his eyes still placed on the apparition's chest… or was it his King's chest? He blinked in confusion and watched.

It looked like his King… could it be possible?

He moved his hands from his chest and to his face, feeling the light stubble on his jaw, his fingers brushing against his lips, running along his cheeks…

"My King?" He whispered, how could it be?

"It's Chris, your King is dead, I'm not"

"But…" Christian snorted unamused, his hands moving to Chris' hair… "The funeral… everyone think you are dead… why?" He thought he was dead… he had spent days in sorrow, feeling the entire weight of his death on him. "Why would you make us believe that?"

"Because I could, I wanted to escape those walls, I was suffocating there… I never asked to be King and I don't want to bear that burden anymore"

Christian took his hands away from the other man and shook his head… King or not he had no right to do what he did. He couldn't dispose of his royal duties just because he felt like it, was he aware of the implications of what he did?

Of course not, men like him did not care about anything that wasn't themselves.

Feeling a bit mad about the whole situation, Christian attempted to go to his feet, his head still shaking because he couldn't believe it… but before he could get up Chris grabbed his hands and pulled him down.

"I'm not done talking to you Christian"

"But I am…" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You shouldn't have done that"

"Why, would you rather have me go back to the castle and have them kill me for real? If I didn't disappear when I did they would have killed me, their knives were bare and they showed them to me already; the Queen's men were upon me and it was all a matter of time"

"Then you should have done something about it, you were above the Queen and now you gave her what she wanted, have you thought about that?"

"Of course I did, that's why the Senate will take over… and as for me doing something, I didn't want to do something, I just wanted out"

"Well then, do as you please… Chris, you are now out. And don't worry about me because I won't tell a soul about of this jest of yours" He tried to stand up again but like before he was pulled down.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Far from here, far from you"

Chris bit on his lower lip and looked down. "Why did you come here then?"

"I thought you were dead! You played me for a fool and let me believe that you were dead and you let me think it was all my fault" Christian said, raising his voice before he realized that he was doing it… when the words were out he looked down as well, because even when everyone though he was dead he was still the King and he should not be raising his voice to the King…

"I told you to come with me, you were the one who refused me… but we can still go, just you and me"

"Did you really expect me to go with you after you whipped my back raw?" Christian smiled bitterly. "I still stand for what I told you that day, you've done nothing but bring me to ruin…"

Before he could finish talking the other man pressed his lips over his, breathing into his mouth all protest that he could have made…

But Christian didn't make any protest; he allowed the invasion, parting his lips to the other man when he sought entrance.

His King, sometimes at night he dreamt about him and on those nights he would have given anything to have another kiss, to feel his tongue dancing with his in such an intimate way.

Now it was real, and for a moment that felt too short for Christian they kissed, and when they finally broke apart he closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts… it was all too much to take in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want that to happen" Chris said moving one hand to Christian's back. "I would take it back if I could and I would have myself whipped if that would take the pain from you"

But there was no pain anymore, just the marks to prove it did happen. It was true that the King never gave the order for it but he never tried to stop it either.

"I can't go with you" Christian whispered, his eyes still closed as he felt Chris' touch on his face.

"Sure you can"

He shook his head. "I'm going away but not with you, I'm going with Edge and Trish"

"Then let them come with us, I don't care Christian, I just want you to come with me; we'll go far away to a place where I can be free, where I don't have to hide… where I can be with you. I know I have a lot of faults but I'll work on them… just come with me"

Christian sniffed and rested his forehead against Chris', he couldn't lie to himself, the offer was tempting. He wanted to go with him but part of him knew he shouldn't…

But then he thought about the way he felt when he thought him dead… it has been hard on him to take in… now he was there, in front of him and offering him the freedom they lacked at the castle.

There would be no Queen between them, no sneaking, no plots… just them… and Trish and Edge…

"No more wine?" He asked opening his eyes to Chris.

Chris chuckled and rolled his eyes. "No more wine"

Christian smiled and nodded. "Well… then I'll go with you"

Chris laughed and darted forward for another kiss, but Christian stopped him by placing a finger against his lips. "But know this; if you ever die again I'll kill you"

Chris smiled and before he could even reply Christian kissed him, his Chris.

*FIN*


End file.
